Stringing Together All The Little Things
by electric hips
Summary: A collection of Lif with Derek drabbles, song fics, and oneshots. None are connected, all are seperate stories. R&R.
1. Blush

Blush 

Song by Aly & AJ. song fic/drabble. I own nothing but the plotline.

Your looking straight at me  
The things you like more are from me  
Somehow I find it attractive  
That you won't censor anything

She's a whirlwind of emotion, and has been the entire time I've known her. Her emotions are never consistent, they're as raw and uncensored as late night television. She isn't afraid to tell me when she's angry, especially since I'm usually the cause of her frustration.

_With you there is no filter  
To sugar coat what is said  
Even though I like your honesty  
It won't lead me to your bed so to say_

I have never, for one moment found a problem with how honest she is. It's when she warps the truth into some kind of fairytale that makes me feel the need to bring her back to earth. I realize none of my attempts will make her mine. I'm not as immature as she thinks.

_Go ahead and say it  
Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say it  
If you must make me blush_

I would never admit to it, but she makes me feel more human when she's angry or honest with me. It gives me this rush and I can't explain why. It's as if I want her to yell at me so I can at least have some kind of emotional value in her life.

_You are so transparent  
The farthest thing from perfect  
Once again I am left out of breath  
On the edge of losing it so to say_

She tries so hard to be perfect, but I can see right through her façade. I can see how hard she tries to fool the world. I wonder if anyone even believes that mask she wears is her. I don't, not even for a second. But, honestly, she never needs to wear that mask around me, her imperfections make her flawless. That is, if you ask me.

_Please take me under with you  
But I will only let you go so far  
It can be a secret  
You know what our boundaries are_

She has no idea how I feel and some days, I'm not even sure I want her to ever find out. I love the fire she gets in her eyes when she's angry. I love the way she tries so hard. I love it when she thinks she has the world figured out, only to realize, she's a fifteen year old girl and she will probably go through life never figuring out it's true meaning. Sometimes I think being so close to her and not being able to have her is the better deal. But I'm a fifteen year old boy and, contrary to popular belief, I will probably go through love never figuring out its true meaning.

Derek's POV

Derek/Casey

R&R.

**-sarahellen.**


	2. Song

**Song**

I don't own LWD. I do own the song. 400 word drabble.

Dear Diary,

I've pretty much given up all hope on Derek Venturi. It's impossible to think that for one second he could tear his eyes away from her. I'm not bitter, I'm actually okay with it. But I wish he would tell her already.

All they ever do is argue. But it's not like a normal sibling argument. It never is. It's more like, 'Hey, I want you and I don't know how else to show you.' But secretly I know he would never really want to hurt her. He isn't capable of it.

I caught on to him easily. It was his songbook. He writes all D-Rock's songs. Though the ones they actually play completely suck in the lyric department, so you would never know how well he actually writes. I found it one day by accident. I took a notebook off the dining room table at his house, thinking it was mine. But when I got home I was clearly mistaken.

Every song that I never heard his band play was in there. They were finished, unfinished, and even scribbled out, but I knew they were all about her. I even stole a page. I hope he hasn't noticed.

Casey 

_I can see the fire in your eyes_

_And even though you're angry at me_

_I know._

_I can see how much I get to you_

_In the way that makes your skin feel tight_

_I know._

_And I may not be the one you'll choose_

_But in the end I always get to you._

_I make you hate, I make you fume_

_But at least I know I mean something to you._

_You'll never know how you get to me_

_The way I want so badly to tell you the truth_

_That from afar I see you so clearly_

_And I know._

I know your fears, what makes you tick 

_I know all your favorite songs_

_I know all your smiles._

_I know._

_And I know that you'll never understand,_

_Why I do what I do._

_But at least I know I mean something to you._

_I want to mean something to you._

_The way you mean to me._

I think he loves her. I really do.

Love,

Emily

Derek/Casey, Emily's PoV.


	3. More

Something More.

I don't own LWD. 150 word drabble

She can be so stubborn for someone so smart.

To honestly think she was allergic to her boyfriend? Even I know that is ridiculous.

What's more ridiculous?

Me.

I just had to tell her I actually liked Max, which is a lie.

I hate the guy.

I hate his too-good-for-you smile.

I hate that he is too stupid for her.

I hate the way he looks like he belongs in a wax museum.

But most of all, I hate the way he changed her.

Casey was this high-strung, emotionally driven, hard headed girl and he had her acting like some other person.

Or worse, like some of the girls I date.

And as I was at that party, she was out dumping him for the exact same reasons.

I may just be a coincidence, but with the way I feel about her, I need to believe there is something more.


End file.
